A Whole New Person
by D-M0
Summary: kagome finds inuyasha with kikyou... and kagome finally snaps!... Her other side comes out... other side ?.... well read and find out ! kag 00c
1. The beginning

Hey! Its me again D-M0 here with my second story called:

A HOLE NEW PERSON

Yea so I hope I get a review this time and if I don't I will be very sad T.T

Any-who: .! -Rumiko Takahashi does! So .SUE. ME!

P.s.: kagome is OOC

K on to story!

Inuyasha: finally

Me: *looks at inuyasha* WAAH?!? *Faints*

* * *

Chapter one: The beginning

A young girl in a green sailor uniform was running in through the forest of inuyasha. This girl's name you may ask? Is.... Kagome

*********

Kagome was running through the forest toward the direction of soul collectors. She was told inuyasha might be there.

Flashback:

Kagome walked into the hut of the old priestess by the name of Kaede. As she looked around the room at her friends. She saw sango in the right top corner of the room polishing her big demon boned boomerang, named Hiraikotsu. Miroku was knocked unconscious with a big handprint on his right cheek, and a big bump on his head.

Kagome sighed 'will he ever learn?' she thought shaking her head

She turned took look at her adopted son, shippo. He was in the middle of the room laying on his back looking up at he ceiling eating a lollipop, kagome gave him before she left to go back to the modern era, 2 days ago. He sighed; it looked like he was in deep thought.

Kagome sighed. She smiled at him as she saw him lay on the floor of the hut. She loved shippo a lot, and treated him like her son. Ever since she bumped into him that day with the thundered brothers. She would do anything for him.

As kagome was about to sit down, but she looked around, and found out inuyasha was missing. Her red kimono, short-tempered, arrogant, kawaii doggy-eared, Bright Amber/Gold eyed, dog hanyou

Companion was no-where to be seen.

"Where's inuyasha?" she turned to look at miroku who was now up from his short coma

Miroku rubbed his head and turned to see kagome who asked him a question.

" Oh! Lady Kagome nice to see you. Um inuyasha you say? He muttered something like kikyou and turned and ran off in the direction of soul collectors ", answered and sat up right.

Kagome just said "oh " and got up and ran outside toward the soul collectors

End of flashback

'Inuyasha went to go see kikyou... I have to make sure he don't go to hell with her, I never got to tell him how I really feel about him... Inuyasha please be okay' kagome thought as she ran toward the soul collectors. She stopped and hid behind a tree when she heard to familiar voices talking.

" So inuyasha have you decided to go to hell with me?" asked kikyou emotionless as she approached inuyasha slowly.

"N-no.... I'm not going to hell with you. I came to tell you that my feels for you kikyou has been replaced with feelings for someone else, I'm sorry", inuyasha says as he gave kikyou an apologetic look.

Kikyou stopped dead in her tracks. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Inuyasha... the one that she loved.... (A/n: she said "loved") 50 years ago is telling her she don't love her anymore.

Kikyou was pissed.

"So inuyasha, is it my reincarnation you love is it not?" kikyou asked with a little anger in her voice. But still kept an emotionless face.

Inuyasha looked down as e answered, "yes, it is. Its kagome that captured my heart" inuyasha says as he thought about her. The way she smiled, how she is so strong willed, how confident she is, when she blushes, and how she gets so frustrated and sits him. (A/n: I know y thaw hell would h think about something like that?!? (Kagome sitting him)).

"So inuyasha you are going to choose that human whore over me?!" kikyou nearly yelled. Anger started to show on her pale features.

Kagome was still hiding behind a tree. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her eyes began to water 'Inuyasha just said he.... lo...loved me and not kikyou?' Kagome was deep in thought. She snapped back into reality when she heard kikyou's voice...

"So inuyasha you are going to choose that human whore over me?!"

Kagome couldn't believe what she just heard ' did k-kikyou just call me a. a... whore?!?' Kagome thought. Her chocolate happy, always hold hope brown eyes were now blazing mad that held hatred and anger. Kagome stepped from behind the tree and said/ yelled...

Inuyasha headshot up, he glared at kikyou. He was not going to allow her call kagome something she is not. "Kagome's not a…" inuyasha was interrupted by a young teenage girl yell...

"I AM NOT A WHORE ! YA DEAD BITCH !" kagome yelled with fiery in her voice.

Inuyasha whipped his head around to see where the voice came from. He winced when she saw a kagome standing there. Her hands where bald in fisted so tight her knuckles turned white. When he met her eyes he didn't see, happy, loving chocolate brown eyes. Oh no he saw anger, hatred blazing bad chocolate brown eyes. He could have sworn he saw flames dance wildly in her eyes. He shivered. When he hard kikyou chuckle lightly he tore his gaze from kagome to kikyou, and back to kagome.

"K-ka-kagome?! What are you doin here?!" he asked nervously looking at the angered teenaged girl behind him.

Kagome tore her angered gaze from inuyasha to kikyou, and back to inuyasha giving him a hard stare before answering.

"What do you think?" kagome says closing her eyes and crossing her arms before continuing, " I saw kikyou's soul collectors, and did what you did. Came and checked it out" She opens one eye to look around her. "I figured you'd be here. So I came to make sure you didn't go to hell with that emotionless, undead, heartless, soul stealing Bitch right over there!" kagome said well yelled as she pointed at kikyou.

Inuyasha just stared at kagome shocked. Kikyou just stared at kagome in horror. 'This girl just called me a… bitch!' she thought

Kikyou just smiled (a/n: OMG the wicked bitch of the undead smiled! run away! ***runs off like a maniac*** aah!).

Inuyasha just looked at kagome in complete shock. He couldn't believe what she was saying.

* * *

Well this is the first chapter … I hope you enjoyed it as much as I liked writing it. I kind-of hated when kagome kept all her feelings up inside. So I decided to write a story where kagome don't take sh** from any1…

I hoped you liked it once again, so please review and send mi author alerts or sum stuff if u wanna! And please!!!!!

-D-M0 out! =^.^=


	2. IMPORTANT ! IM SRRY TT

Heeey ! IM SOO SRRY !

any-who well my internet is turned off yesturday cause sum1 didnt pay tha bill *stares at auntie pearlee* and stuff buuuuut ! mi grandpa said it should be up today soo yea im working on the second chapter and it will b called :

Back in the modern era : its in tha modern era and about tha ppl in it ???

wat is wrong ?? nothing ...

is kagomes mom Curri(idk if real name) ok ?? yes

is grandpa sick ?? no

wats souta u.. gotta read and find out !!!! *winks* ja ne !

well thank u! fanfic-ains !

-D-M0

P.S : Please check out my favorite author DekiNosama's stories ...


	3. ok ok note on updating ! TT

Hey ok my grandpa said it would be up but lied tha last time ... so THIS time 4 SURE my internet will be up TODAY !!!

but bad news is imma have to start frm scratch on chappy 2 . I sort of lost tha page i usew to write it on sooo yea ... n i hope u guys lik it ..... n darn im using txt languge ... heehee srry !

i gotta go and start on chappy 2 all over again.... *groans* well i do anything for my fans !!!!

Ja Ne !

woves, D-M0


	4. Back in the Modern Era

Hey I'm back ! and srry for tha wait any who i wanna thank my first reviewer :

Sweet Possum

for reading my work in-progress.... ^.^

any-who back to the story

Note: **I DO NOT OWN ANY INUYASHA !!!! ......... (but dnt we all wish we did ?... hey i can dream) lolz**

**ENJOY !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Chapter Two: In the Modern Era....

In the modern era curri kagome's mom was in the kitchen making teriyaki chicken with sticky rice and some noodles just in case kagome comes back ,her and inuyasha decides to stay for dinner. She was stirring the noddles until a loud **_riiinnng , _Ringing **could be heard coming from the telephone in the other room.

She stopped stirring a head toward the phone. She picked up the phone on the 5th ring.

* _hitomi/_**curri***

**hello ? **

_oh h-hello _

**_yes may i help you ? _**

_um yes is Souta there ? Souta Higurashi ?_

**Yes, He is in the living room watching cartoons would you like to speak to him ? **

_y-yes please , and thank you !_

**Your welcome, just give me a second okay ?, Hitomi **

_*blushes* um yes _

End of convo..

Ms. H just smiled . she sent the phone down to go fetch her son. She found him on the middle of the floor on his stomach watching Tom And Jerry . She smiled

"Souta dear, there is someone on the telephone for you" she said sweetly to her 10 year old son.

Souta looked up from the T.V and turned to his mom. "Who is it ma ?" he asked

" You have to go and see will you ?" she giggled and went back into the kitchen.

Souta just sighed . Got up turned off the T.V and went to the phone to talk to the mystery person on the other line.

He picked up the phone and said "hello ?" but what surprised the little boy was on the other line.

( A/N: I was going to end it right here but for you i will continue a little more... even tho its costing my grade for computers...)

*Souta/**Hitomi* **

**h-hello ?? **

hey this souta

**hello souta its me hitomi **

*blushes madly* Hitomi ? heey !

**yeah heey ... i was wondering how you are doing ? **

*still blushing* im-im good, totally good

**... oh okay i guess thats good.. **

so um hitomi i was meaning to ask you after-school if u were free saturday ?

**um yea i am what did you have in plan ?**

we-well i was wondering if you wanted go see a movie or eat some dinner ?

**well they both sound great .... hmm i don't know **

or we could do both ? if you want

**ok ! **

ok so um see you at 6pm ?

**yea thats a perfect time ! **

So what Mo-

"Souta dinners ready !" Curri souta's mom called from the kitchen said.

umm see you at school ?

***giggles* yea see you at school **

ok bye hitomi

**bye **

**End of convo... **

Souta hung up the phone in a daze until he heard a giggle behind him. Blushing he turned around to see his mom smiling sweetly at him.

"um mom um well i was wondering if i ca-" he was cut short by his mom putting a hand on his shoulder.

"yes you may go on your date with hitomi on saturday" She giggled again when she saw that her turned 20 different shades of red because of what she just said.

"Th-thanks mom" Souta said still blushing.

Curri turned around and headed back into the kitchen and left her son ponder his thoughts.

' I got a date with hitomi ? I got a date !!!' Souta thought with a small smile.

"Souta your dinner is getting cold!" Mrs. H called from the kitchen once again.

"coming !" Souta ran into the kitchen and looked at his mother who was smiling at him and grandpa who was talking about demons and stuff once again. He looked at his mother again as she place a plate in front of him.

That night souta ate dinner and went to bed with a huge smile on his face that day, awaiting for Saturday to come...

* * *

Okay ! chapter Two is up ! and Gomennasi (Sp. ?) for the long wait . But my internet still isn't up ! *glares at at&t ppl* yea my grandpa change our internet plan a while back cause cox kept making him pay for stuff he already paid off .. so yea im going to be a little late with updating .. But yesterday was my birthday ! yay me ! (jan 21st) so yea

My grades are really bad so i might be a little late updating ..im thinking imma start updating 2 times a month until my grades are up .. gawd ! high school is hell ! but any-who im srry this chapter is short i didn't know what else to put n i was stuck ending i would of did a cliffy but naw so imma go n plz dnt forget to...... (looks at inu gang)

Inu gang: REVIEW!!! PLEASE N THANKS ! ^.^

yup so JA Ne !

D-M0

P.s : srry for making nothing but convo's in this chap.


	5. Back with inu kag n kik

Ok! Mi bak! Sorry for the long wait... well my Internet is up its been up for 2 to 3 weeks I think... But that's not the problem the problem is my grades they are good cept my social justice (social studies) grade which was an F first semester but its new semester so yea im going to work even harder OH! I was chosen also my best friend was chosen for student of the month! Yay! .

Well on to the story!

Inu would u please do the honor.

Inuyasha: tha wench over there

***Points at dmo***

**HEY!**

Inuyasha: don't and never will own me and mi friends…

So BAK OFF LAWYERS! ***Sits dwn***

_Thank you_**, Inuyasha**

**"Talking"**

**'Thinking'**

RECAP:

Souta hung up the phone in a daze until he heard a giggle behind him. Blushing he turned around to see his mom smiling sweetly at him.

"Um mom um well I was wondering if I ca-" he was cut short by his mom putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Yes you may go on your date with hitomi on Saturday" She giggled again when she saw that her turned 20 different shades of red because of what she just said.

"Th-thanks mom" Souta said still blushing.

Curri turned around and headed back into the kitchen and left her son ponder his thoughts.

' I got a date with hitomi? I got a date!!!' Souta thought with a small smile.

"Souta your dinner is getting cold!" Mrs. H called from the kitchen once again.

"Coming!" Souta ran into the kitchen and looked at his mother who was smiling at him and grandpa who was talking about demons and stuff once again. He looked at his mother again as she place a plate in front of him.

That night souta ate dinner and went to bed with a huge smile on his face that day, waiting for Saturday to come...

END OF RECAP…

**Chapter Three: **Back with inuyasha kagome and kikyou…

Inuyasha still couldn't believe his (cute fluffy doggy) ears of what kagome, is sweet, innocent kagome was saying.

"Whatcha gocking at?!" Kagome asked irritated, at inuyasha.

Inuyasha looked away stubbornly with his nose in the air, folding his arms across his chest.

"Certainly not you wench" he says then turns toward kagome, who stared at him shocked in response.

'Did he just call me a wench?' she thought. "What you call me?" she asked calmly.

"Did I stutter? Let me say it slower for you ---certainly---not---you---Wench." he answers

"Get it now?"

"Oh yes I do now, _Thank you_" she glares "now **_SIT_**!"

Kikyou (oops forgot all about her) flinched a little when kagome sitted inuyasha. 'That girl is crazy'

THUMP

Inuyasha fell so deep into the ground that you can fill the hole with cold water and it can be a swimming pool. (Im so evil-hahahaha)

Kagome took deep breaths to calm down. She turned to kikyou when she heard a chuckle.

"Why the hell are you laughing? Huh!" she glares

"Nothing interesting. I shall be back my reincarnation

And I will take Inuyasha to hell me" Kikyou says and turns to leave.

FOWSH~

An arrow hit kikyou's sleeve pinning her to a tree.

She turned and saw kagome walking toward her.

Inuyasha finally was up out the hole he made and turned and looked at the two pair of girls in front of him.

Kagome grabbed on to the front of kikyou's kimono and pulled her down so she could be face to face with her. Kikyou noticed kagome's eyes were a silver-blue color than a chocolate brown. 'Her eye color is different… hmm this girl is not just any normal priestess. I wonder what she is'

Kagome stared hard at kikyou hard before speaking in a deadly voice. "One: I am not a whore… Two: Your not taking inuyasha anywhere with you…"

Inuyasha yet again couldn't believe his ears. He just stared wide-eyed, and mouth a gaped.

"And three: I am not your Fuckin reincarnation! I am Kagome Ame Higurashi. I will never be scratch that never WAS your damn reincarnation. You got that?"

Kikyou just looked at her shocked and nodded.

"Good" Kagome let go of kikyou and grabbed her arrow and walked away. "Don't forget it"

Inuyasha just stood there still shocked. Kagome went up to him and said.

" Close your mouth, you're drooling. It's disgusting" And walked past him toward the village.

Please review and tell me what you think!

Gomen for the long wait… Well I will update again soon wen I get at least 3 to 5 reviews

-DM0


	6. READ ASAP !

Hey! Ok well I am totally lost in this story and I'M THE AUTHOR! L

Okay well my idea of the story was that Kagome catches inuyasha with kikyou and blah blah blah blah blah… Well kikyou call kagome a whore and kagome goes off on kikyou. Souta gets a date. Inuyasha just stands there. Kikyou gets scared and runs away…

And now kagome don't keep everything bottled up and stuff rite… buut now I had this weird dream about the story and instead of her just don't keep everything bottled up she has multiple personality!

Ok ok so rite now the kagome that went off on kikyou is evil kagome or as I lik to call it gangster kagome… And what is that kagome is hard to tame and it took kagome a long time to keep her sealed lik inuyasha and is full demon side?! Yea! And rite now I am not making since aren't I? Well ok

So now kagome will have to find a way to tame her demon lik half…. Well imma stop cause im confusing myself. Note: wen kikyou notice kagome eyes change the silver-blue are suppose to be blood shot red ok? Ok!

Note: normal kagome: chocolate brown eyes

Demon kagome: red eyes lik inuyasha wen full demon

Pure/angelic kagome: silver-blue

Well Ja Ne

Wove a very confused, D-M0


	7. little note funnie

hello i wont be updating for a while now i have writters block :(

inu: keh ! you mean you got lazy

dmo: thats mean inuyasha ! fyi i do have writters block

inu: whatever !

dmo: mumbles:.....baka.....

inu: hey ! why you little-

kag: INUYASHA !

inu: *flinch* h-hey kago-

kag: SIT BOY !

WHAM

dmo: hmmm *muffles laughter*

inu: what did you do that for ?!

kag: now apologize to dmo

inu: srry *only i could hear*

dmo: your forgiven... and im srry and your right i got lazy for a while and when i finally was going to update

... i couldnt i cause i didnt know what else to say so im srry my reviewers and my fanfic-ains

inu: okay your for-

dmo: but ! i shall update when i get home by the end of this week i promise

inu: alr-

kag: okay that is all we ask

inu: HEY! HEY! HEY! is it cut me off day ?! i mean what the fuck !!!! i can't even finish a sentence !

i am sitting here trying to say something but you two over inturupting me

dmo: oh im srry inu-

inu: and you sitting here tlking about srry you are

kag: inu i think you need to calm down and take a dee-

inu: dont come tlking to me about i need to take a deep breathe kagome that is bullshit !

dmo:...

kag:....

miroku: hey you guys what ya'll u- *looks at inu* whats rong with him ?

dmo and kag shrug shoulgers: i dunno

sango: whats going oooonn *looks at inu* do i wanna know ?

miroku kagome and dmo shake their head no: i dunno

shippo: heey mom can i have a cookie ? * looks at inu* hey whats rong with him

everyone turns to inuyasha

inu: and ! all this hard work i do to save you little ass the least you could is stay ou t of trouble ! and dmo you could at least make the

story a little more longer than shorter and why do people always make look like the bad guy huh?!........

everyone still staring at inuyasha

inu: *still going on*

sango: how long has he been tlking like that ?

kagome: i dunno

dmo: well... anyone wanna go to wacdonalds ?

miroku,shippou,sango,kagome: sure

kilala: mew

dmo okay then lets go !

group turns and walks away

inu: and !.........you.......and.......but.......he.......bighead over here.......bull.......ass.......*still goes on for five more minutes*

five minutes later

inu: where did everyone go ? see ! this is exactly what im talking about ! *then continues rambling on*

while at wacdonalds...

dmo: i will have a double cheese burger with some fries and a strawberry shake...

*then everyone else order*

The end !!!!

Inu: kagome always sitting me for no reason and shippou is always...

kagome and shippou: ahh choo !

dmo: u okay ?

kag: yea we okay

shipp: i think some one is tlking about us behind our back

dmo: must be inu

everyone nodds

dmo:hahaha bye bye !

-Dmo


End file.
